1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor device and a circuit system using the same.
2. Background Art
Patent Document 1 indicated below discloses a switching regulator employing a flip-chip type package in which a multilayer circuit board and an integrated circuit chip are connected via bumps in order to reduce on-resistance of the semiconductor device.
(Patent Document 1)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,264